1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for positioning a work object and, more particularly, to such an apparatus which is adaptable for use in a wide variety of specific embodiments for deploying a work object relative to a primary support with a proficiency not heretofore achieved in the art.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a wide variety of mechanical arts there exists a need to position a work object relative to a primary support for a virtually limitless variety of specific purposes. The operative environments within which this capability must be available for use are so diverse that a few representative examples do little to demonstrate the universal nature of this need. Nonetheless, several specific examples will be mentioned for purposes of a more complete understanding of the scope and application of the apparatus of the present invention.
For example, in the case of aircraft design, it is necessary to provide the landing gear of the aircraft with the capability for retraction into enclosed housings for purposes of aerodynamics as well as the avoidance of damage during flight. It is, as a consequence, known to provide a wide variety of mechanisms capable of deploying the landing gear of the aircraft into operational positions wherein the landing gear is capable of performing its operational objectives without failure. However, when the aircraft is airborne, the landing gear must be moved into retracted positions enclosed within the wing or fuselage of the aircraft, usually within a compartment sealed from the exterior of the aircraft by landing gear doors. Because the complexity of the movements of the landing gear assembly must not only meet the operational objectives, but must be capable of retracting into confined areas, the mechanical assemblies required for this purpose present unique difficulties.
A host of other operational environments in which such operational objectives present particular difficulties include virtually all situations in which movement of one or more work objects relative to a primary means of support requires that such criteria as precision, confined working quarters, heavy weight or leverages and the like must be taken into account.
For purposes of illustrative convenience, the environment depicted herein relates to large agricultural implements. It is known that agricultural implements, particularly as must be employed in large scale farming operations, require that very heavy and bulky equipment be employed to perform their primary operational objectives in a very expansive fully deployed configuration. During such usage the implements must be operational as a single operational unit traversing the earth in very wide swaths of operation and with the application of tremendous forces. Notwithstanding the need fully to meet their primary operational objectives, such implements must be capable of meeting secondary operational objectives such as being readily disassembled, contracted or otherwise reconfigured to permit transport along roadways and more confined paths of travel and for purposes of storage.
In the case of agricultural implements and the like, a wide variety of mechanisms have been employed in an effort to achieve these secondary objectives without compromising the primary objectives. Depending upon the specific prior art mechanism employed, they have typically been cumbersome, time consuming to reconfigure, expensive and subject to a myriad of other deficiencies. In summary, these prior art efforts have been less than successful, in general, in that either the primary objectives were compromised or the secondary objectives were compromised, or both were compromised. In addition, the prior art devices have been characteristically deficient in their lack of precision in positioning the operative components; in their ability to handle the extreme weights and forces required; in the relatively fragile nature of their construction and the like.
Therefore, it has long been known that it would be desirable to have an apparatus for positioning a work object which is widely adaptable for usage in the multiplicity of operative environments within which these requirements exist; which is capable of achieving all of the primary and secondary operational objectives required in a particular operative environment in positioning a work object relative to a primary support; which is adaptable for use in very confined areas in achieving these operational objectives; which is fully adaptable to a wide variety of operative environments without compromising the criteria selected therefor; which has particular utility in use in very heavy machinery, such as agricultural implements, wherein tremendous weights and forces must be applied in achieving the primary operational objectives while retaining a full capability for reconfiguration for ease of transport and storage; and which is otherwise fully successful in achieving its operational objectives.